Happy Birthday: Wish For Your Soul
by Invisible M
Summary: My first attempt at a real story Lets hope it works out ok. If not... Well yea thats bad I believe. There will be several more chapters hopefully to come, though I would like input first before I make the next one. Also *'s info will be added later.
1. Chapter 1: Destiny is Death

~First Attempt at writing a story, cut me slack as a Improve it, real chapter probably going to be posted somewhere in a few days if I get to it, during my writing I will try and hopefully make it funny for the reader or at least put in random info, with *, so in the review it be nice if you told me if you liked them or not, seeing I rather not do something people don't care about or dislike.~

"Destiny: the set-in-stone story of human life from birth to death. People have many theories about Destiny, which vary deeply. In the common theories, it is always the same and unavoidable like the sun engulfing the landscape as dawn breaks the darkness of the common example of a theory about Destiny is that it is changing from every action done by its owner and then adjusts to be correct in the end. Though there are of course also the odd-ball theories of Destiny as one certain being, and that Destiny is in fact alive. . . "

"-179-"

A loud ring resounded through the building of the school: the bell, which ended the session of class. The teacher of the class underlined their homework as she said in an old voice that sounded like nails being scratched on a chalkboard until your ears bleed*, "Don't forget, class, read the rest about chapter fourteen, section three. Your report on one of the three topics in the chapter is also due tomorrow ." This was Miss Lopa, the literature teacher of Falcon High School. The Juniors of the class began to shuffle out slowly to their lockers and, surely, their next class. The last Junior left in the room began to walk out ,taking a while to make sure his books were all stacked onto each other carefully, so that they didn't feel weird when he would start carrying them with his right hand leaning and them on his side as he walked, as he usually liked to do. He was still thinking about the few lines he had just read in the assigned section because he planned on Destiny being his one page report for tomorrow. Though, the last few words were absurd: that a thing like 'Destiny' could possibly be alive. His feet began to carry him to his locker and he slowly swirled the little lock to the appropriate numbers as he daydreamed, hardly realizing what he was doing.

Math class had started now, where people either fell asleep or in love with the subject as they were taught by their fifty-seven year old teacher, Mr. Wilson. A Junior was sitting in the back row to the right corner staring out the window. The teacher had begun explaining the math problem on the board to the : a problem that the daydreamer already knew, as usual. He yawned quietly to himself as his eyes squinted shut because his mouth was so far open. Then it happened, the Junior saw something that shouldn't have been seen. A girl with white flowing hair to her knees, that was wearing summer clothing, which were tan shorts and a short sleeved shirt with messy patterns drawn on it, she looked around seven years old, at most, and her pupils were centered directly at weirdest thing was that the wind was strong outside today and it didn't even seem to touch her perfectly made, flawless body. This was Destiny...? Then the trance ended as words that came from a soft sweet voice next to him interrupted his train of thought, "Kane! Come on, snap out of it! The bell rang already and you promised you would give me the small cake you made for me." The Junior, Kane Kuroda completely stunned from something as simple as a girl that he had only just noticed, could only nod and answer back in a slightly zoned out voice, "Oh... uh... Yah, sure Alice, you go to our normal spot with everyone and I'll be right there." The girl, Alice, began to head off with a nod. Her dark brownish hair fell down to her shoulders and seemed as if it were barely taken care of, but also looked as if it were naturally that way. Her hazel eyes made people naturally want to agree with her. Kane looked back quickly as soon as she left, but saw no traces of the girl, not even a dent in the grass where she had stood in it.

The sound of the bell rang throughout the building as the lunch room was filled with countless people sitting, eating, and conversing. Everyone was situated at their normal spots other than a group of five people who sat at the third table on the left as soon as you walk ed into the room. The five were at a private place to celebrate for a seemingly special person. The flat tiled roof, where they were all sitting, had a small cement railing of a wall around the sides to help assure no one fell off, hopefully. Access was easy, but eating on the roof became difficult for the select few who needed tables for the eating of their people sat in an odd shape that somewhat resembled a circle Each one had a lunch in front of them, but Alice**, who was also part of the group. Kane sighed lightly as he opened his dark green boxed lunch slowly, putting the top under the base of the box, and took out a cake. It was the one Alice must have been talking about. He set it down in front of everyone with the white lettering over the chocolate frostingspelling, "Happy Birthday Alice". Kane picked up a serving knife that lay close to the delicious, moist-looking cake as Kane's best friend, Yaiba, spoke in a joking way, "Now see, Kari, Alex should be doing things like this for you, seeing as you two are going out and you and Kane _supposedly_ aren't-..." He began to shut up quickly as two pairs of eyes looked at him with fierce stares that seemed to be burning into his face, obviously coming from Alice and Kane. They both acted like a couple, but were not in fact one as Yaiba jokingly had had made the mistake of mentioning. The tension was broken easily and the conversing of the close friends began again as they ate the cake prepared by Kane. Silence soon dominated the roof-top as the sharp ringing of the bell began to call back its little learners back into the hive as if they were bees.

Bump, bump, bump was all that was basically heard other than some heavy breathing from the half of class that was playing volley ball on the dirt court set out for them. Alice was off in her own little world dreaming of fantasies with Destiny having determined that Kane and her belong together because of what Yaiba said to her earlier, but it was only a fantasy. Alice's trance of such a dream was broken for the short moment as the ball came at her and her body reacted in a quick "bump", making the ball fly back into the air and keeping it going easily. To the practiced players, it seemed as if the ball floated in the air like a cloud. The other half of the class only heard the loud pitter patter of shoes hitting the ground as they ran around an oval track to appease their thirty-seven year old Gym Teacher, Miss Quinn, or they would be punished no doubt. The track runners were split into three packs:the Slackers, who were the ones being lapped easily by the top pack and some of the middle pack, the Averagers, who ran at a mediocre pace,, and, finally, the Athletic people, who ran swiftly across the track to finish the ten laps with amazing speed, passing many in their wake. Kane was part of the runners today and, like his normal self, was in the average group where he could slack and day dream lightly as he ran his ten laps. He was thinking about the strange Math Class scenario with a reasonable explanation of who the girl was and where she went. He was having problems with it, of course, but all of these thought processes stopped as he saw, on his sixth lap, a girl with white flowing hair in the middle of the road.

Two feet pounded against the ground with all their might, trying to force the body to move faster in its stride as the body pushed towards the road to this strange girl. This body belonged to no other than Kane as his slacking barrier disappeared and confusion blinded his thoughts, as he made his decision to run after her. Eyes drew towards what was happening as people became utterly confused from seeing the runner reach the road. A girl, the one who had Kane had seen, was gently smiling as a dark blue truck sped down the road as if it couldn't see her. Kane could though and so could the rest of the class. Her body turned to nothingness; a white and tan smoke that swirled around Kane from him trying to push her out of the way of the truck. Then,everything slowed down as Kane felt his body slow and the world around him turned silent. The truck was gone and his body was falling towards the ground as he now saw a new threat. A horse had replaced the truck; its white , glistening bodyrushing towards him, leaving hoofed scorch-marks burning in the ground. Also, the fat, old European looking man had disappeared and a rider had taken his place. He was holding the reins of the horse and had a flowing black cloak around his whole body, covering the rider with its color like an abyss. In his right hand, he held a long high in the air in what seemed to be more and more like a bony, skeletal hand as the rider became closer. Then, Kane and the mysterious figure met as he was mid-way through his fall to the ground and the world turned to nothingness.... nothing, but Death.

The rush of the real world was much less fantastical. The possibility of him surviving was hardly plausible as people stared in a confused state. Then, the volley ball hit the ground with a light and chaosbroke out. People began to move all about, not sure of what they should do. Yet they wanted to see it, even if it was disgusting, just to be able to say that they had been there and seen the death of an A-student of the school. The truck driver was completely confused, saying he had seen no girl there, but the Teacher's Assistant was still arguing with the man as Alice stood there, finally feeling warm, overflowing tears pour from her eyes. She covered her face as she cried. Her nose turned red and the tears wouldn't stop as Miss Quinn came over to Alice to say in a voice filled with sorrow for her that held only a somber tone , "Alice, I think you… should head home now, I'll go to the office and explain everything, so don't worry." Alice was running before her teacher had even finished, towards her locker inside the school. She hurried before students' bodies filled the halls by the command of the bell to be sent into the endless traffic of everyday school.

The bell rang lightly throughout the school halls and classrooms as people shuffled into the hallways, mostly unaware of the death that had occurred a moment ago. Alice was running back to her home with her bag over her shoulder, containing no materials other than a half-eaten cake in the box made by Kane. Her eyes still brought forth tears which ran down her beautiful face that had now turned red with all of the sadness inside her. The legs carrying her became jelly as she saw her home in sight, right next to Kane's small home, which sat there vacantly. The door of her house flung open as she rushed in, making the door hit the wall and close. Her parents were out tonight and she had plans to watch movies with Kane for her birthday, but... he was no more. She was running out of tears, as the tear ducts began to finally dry out . Her bedroom door was opened towards her and swiftly darkness of her room engulfed her and she was on her soft bed crying to herself in the darkness as she stared at where a black bear sat on her wardrobe. She had gotten it from Kane. It sat facing her and she smiled lightly thinking of how she had gotten it in from him last year for her birthday. The card still sat by her alarm clock and the words stood out to her even in this darkness as she passed out. "Happy Birthday Alice."


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny is Rebirth

~If no one has noticed, I gave no appearance to the main Male because I would like you to. Yes I know using your thoughts in your head to decide such a simple thing may just give you a small headache, but its a chance I am taking. Other then that welcome to my second chapter of the story I am writing. Oh and because I forgot to do the info stars last time, as in their meanings I shall during this one. ~

Tears, that was what should had been running down Alice's face, but they wouldn't come anymore. Her face was still red from her cry fest she had and now she was on her bed trying to force herself back to sleep. That was where she didn't have to deal with Kane's Death. As all she wanted was him to be back, but the closest thing she had that was Kane was the teddy bear that had been sitting on that chair facing her. She then widen her eyes waking up as she was realizing the bear had fallen, which for some reason she made her deathly afraid. The reason was because maybe her dog had came in her room and taken it away from her. Though the bear was on the ground and the door was closed too. In which it must have just fallen off some how. She sighed gently in relief as she picked up the bear after she got out of her bed and put it back on the chair as she headed back to her bed now. As she was turned around something happened.

_twitch_

She turned around hearing the chair move because it was a rocker, but saw no movement. She was confused as she swore she had seen something move in that area. Then it happened yet again in the darkness, but she could see it clearly. The bear was moving, even if it was twitching, she couldn't understand it at all. The confusion of such an occurrence crashed into her and she began to talk to herself to calm herself down, "Relax Alice, it is... just a silly normal bear. Nothing more or less, this all your imagination." She then tried to take a step back, though her feet responded incorrectly making her trip and fall on the ground. Her eyes became shut being scared and her head was now killing her, but not literally of course. The bear she then felt from it falling on her and she panicked, but it was too late and she fainted from the intense panic in her.

Alice's eyes opened slowly as she recovered from her fainting a moment ago as she looked around with the light on now with the light through the windows. The light was almost blinding her from her eyes being accustomed to the long darkness she had been in. Also she then realized was in a different room, which was here family room where she was on the couch with a small cup of what was looking like tea by her on the table. Though there was also something else on the table, the bear... It was walking as if it was alive, infact it looked alive from how it moved. It looked like a human trapped inside a stuffed bear. The Bear picked up a tea cup far away from Alice, while it sat down facing her now and began to speak in a tone all so familiar to her, "Seems you're up now. Have a drink of your tea. Also it is hard to make tea like this, so better be grateful." Alice would sit up slowly on the couch as her body adjusted to the blue couch she was sitting on. Her hand curiously went to pick up the light cup filled with what smelled like peppermint tea, which was her favorite type of tea. She drank quietly as she stared at the bear that had just spoken with a voice she knew some where in the back of her head. Then her zoned out state was shattered as the bear spoke again, "It is your favorite still correct?" She stopped realizing finally who it was, "Alice?" She felt tears form at her eyes as she couldn't help be overcome by her feelings now rushing through her like a thousand birds released into a school filled with people during a period break to cause massive panic. The bear then said again, "Alice? Are you ok?" She nodded slowly and went to hug the bear crying still as she said to it with her voice filled with joy, "Yes... Yes I am perfect, Kane."

Kane was set back down after awhile as the bear coughed as if she had been choking it, even though its insides were fluff. The bear, seemingly possessed by Kane looked at her and said in a breathless voice, "Please, next time don't try and kill me with your hug. I had enough dying." Alice was still having tears of joy fall down her face as she tried hard to restore herself for Kane. The bear smiled up at her as it lifted the tea cup, which was much too big for it as it took the bear two paws to hold it as it drank the tea. Though oddly the tea was disappearing in the mouth, which was odd seeing its mouth was a sown on mouth. He sighed in relief though because she seemed to be calming down now, which brought her to ask questions about the situation. Her voice came out finally in a curious tone, "How... are you?" She was stopped by him, "Alive?" She nodded slowly to that and he went on, "Well I am not actually alive I think, more or less still dead, but trapped inside this vessel for now. I really am thinking as a spirit I should have possessed something else." She was stunned by his words, which were still telling her that he was infact dead, but not gone from her. Instead he just a soul inside a stuffed bear, which seemed to working like a real living thing with non-existent joints, but no toes or fingers of course.

The tea would disappear slowly over time as the two sat in silence as they were both feeling out of place to say anything. Though Alice finally stepped up to bat and got up seeing it looked like Kane was depressed about his appearance and went to hug the bear again as she could she couldn't get over how cute he was as the bear. She then squeaked out, "Kane! You're so cute as a bear!" And realized she wasn't hugging a bear. Kane was back to his original form now, but with samurai clothing on him and being choked by her grip around him, but luckily he didn't need air anymore from being dead. He spoke up with being choked basically, "I... Can't breathe.... Alice...." She released him quickly and he fell down on his knees breathing heavily even though it wasn't needed, but this is a highly because of a theory***. He then heard her say with a worried voice, "Oh I am sorry! I didn't.... I am just so sorry, Kane!" She would feel her cheeks get pinched and stretched a little by him to hear him then say, "You really need to stop being sorry, everything is fine ok." He would release her cheeks as they were a little red and irritated making her rub them as she recovered from being pinched.

Kane looked at her, but then he looked over his own body carefully now seeing hands with skin over them and fingers instead of the fabric that had been there. His lips curved upward from him finding it all amazing making a smile finished forming over his face. Out of no where he would yell out unable to help himself, "I am me again!" His body wasn't alive though and he could feel it... The bear he took over was still him, but he had shaped it some how from Alice touching him. This made Kane's brain begin to spark as thoughts roared in his head and he came up with a conclusion, _I took form of what Alice wanted. She wanted me to be back to normal.... She had to have.... I know she did! It just makes so much sense if thats how it is. _He moved his body to stand up normally as she felt now him hug her tightly now and heard in a voice filled with content, "Thank you Alice!" Her confusion multiplied and world remained to stop making sense, though she decided that if that was how she got him completely back then it should remain confusing. Her face would blush lightly and he stopped hugging her as his face was also turned a little flush and he back up some to bow to her as his voice rang out into the air once again, "Oh, uh... Sorry Alice!" Then the next moments seemed to have perfect silence from how flustered they were both. . .

Kane was supposed to be dead and he was, but he looked so very alive to Alice as she watched him on his back on the couch. She sat with her right hand under her chin with her arm supporting her head with the table under it. She sat in the chair facing him with her patience dying. Out of lack of patience she spoke up finally, "Kane I-" She would be interrupted by a vibration being heard and felt on the mostly glass table as her cell phone was getting a text message. She got up in a hurry almost tripping herself from getting up so fast. Kane would then sit up quickly because he was becoming curios of her actions and worried. His curiosity got the better of him, so he began to question her, "Alice? What is it?" Though she was hurrying as she grabbed the cell and to put on her shoes to leave. She spoke quickly also messing up a little in her pronouncing, "I forgot! I have to go to work at the cafe, remember?" Kane would surely remember as he hated her getting the job at the place from it making her wear a maid uniform. Though, that was only because it was a cosplay cafe. His body would get up and made him walk over to her at the door to see her. All he could think of on the spot though was and it was in a nervous tone, "Yea... I remember, though don't worry about me, ok?" Alice nodded as she realized he couldn't come outside with her looking just like he did before. He was a dead man, which would make people would freak seeing him, but.... She wanted him to come with her badly. Despite it she nodded giving a hug to him with thinking if there was anyway for him to follow her. . .

She realized then in blurry confusion that she was hugging a different person. It was still Kane, but with long brown hair, blue eyes now shaped differently it seemed, along with his outfit.... That and.... He looked completely like a girl. Kane became a form that would allow Kane to travel freely with Alice instead of being a teddy bear. Alice let go as she gasped lightly seeing her thoughts had triggered another transformation. The new Kane would look down at herself now and screamed out loudly, "Why did you go and do," then she realized why Alice had accidently changed him; "You want me to come that badly…?" Alice nodded with being amazed how easily the female Kane accepted this change. This was probably nothing though to them both seeing everything else so far. As for Kane's outfit, it was a purple skirt going a little more down halfway to her knees with a teal colored t-shirt with very short sleeves and simple tennis shoes kinda throwing off the whole outfit. None the less it was a perfect fit on her at least. Sadly she had hardly to look at herself as Alice would pull her out the door now by taking her hand. Kane being lucky enough to grab the handle as they left to close the door behind them as they rushed then towards the Cafe. Their feet hitting the ground and pushing off as fast as the two girls could use them making them do what people call sprinting or full out run. The hard sidewalk with several cracks in every glance you brought to it gave them little problems as their shoes absorbed enough of the impact with each step. Then after a run that took away all their breath they were at the cafe at 5:14 PM, which was fourteen minutes late. Alice despite her breathless state went into the cafe to change quickly. A Cosplay Cafe, where Kane would never ever think of entering before, but now he was a she and no one knew her... The door to the store opened and Kane walked inside.

Girls fluttered about in maid outfits, while serving mostly male customers at their tables or booths. All other then just one girl was looking out the window instead of the conversing with her someone or acting happy. Though her someone was working around the café. Kane sighed lightly putting some of the vanilla ice cream into her mouth now using her teeth to take off all the ice cream off the cold spoon before putting it back in the half empty bowl. She sighed softly along with saying to herself, "Kane... what are you going to do with yourself... your dead and now you're a girl who is just weighing Alice down right now..." She took another bite of her ice cream. Her stare would find itself looking at the very weird transparent like colored people in the reflection of the window, one being Alice. She bit down hard on the metal spoon from seeing Alice conversing with another male customer. It would begin to make Kane think, _Has to be just another friend... I mean... it is just the ninth time she has done it.... No... She can't be running into that many friends that are males in... A place like 'this'. _Her body would stand up and didn't say anything as she was done with this today, being someone she wasn't... Hiding in a mask to just be around someone so important to her. Putting down some money to pay, Kane would begin walking slowly out the door she looked like a normal customer. Her feet began to move quicker and quicker though once she had heard the door shut behind her as her mask began to fall off. A blue light engulfed Kane as she ran and then it shattered into a few hundred bright glowing blue flower pedals and Kane was himself.

Meanwhile, when the door shut Alice looked up noticing that a customer had left, but soon saw it was Kane that was missing from the café. The man she was mingling with noticed she zoned out and she heard, "Alice... Hey Alice! Snap out of it, I am telling you a story it is rude, you- Hey where you going?" The guy sat confused from Alice rushing away to the backroom to change quickly. The reasons why was because her maid outfit wasn't easy to run in or did it seem at all normal. Her outfit came off easily and she was out on the street with her normal jeans and a simple gray shirt... She was rushing to a place she knew Kane would be, The Park***.

Kane was infact there looking down at the water below the bridge he sat on with his samurai clothing back on him. The stream below him wasn't exactly deep, but maybe would go up to his shoulders. His body sat on the edge of the bridge on the stone wall railing of the stone bridge. The cursive reflection looking back at him, but he knew that it wasn't what he truly was. He was a monster inside that probably would just hurt everyone around him like Alice if he kept being around them. All he really wanted was to be by Alice, but not if it meant having to do dress up to go around outside with her. He groaned lightly and his mind spurred more thoughts as he spoke to himself, "This water is mocking me with my stupidity showing me the reflection of an idiot... I hurt Alice by dying and she seems so happy to see me... Though, she seems just fine without me. I am just dead weight**** it would seem." No one could care about him like they did before because who he was literally a dead man.... One who had hurt their heart from dying and appearing back again. He sighed heavily and heard footsteps coming towards him. Each step louder then the next with the constant pace with a slight drag of the feet in the mix of it. The pace could only belong to one person. Alice was here and only a few feet away from Kane shouting over to him in a voice filled with worry, "Kane! Come on back, I am getting in trouble for leaving on my shift!" She clearly didn't see the major problem here, while he did. He looked over his shoulder giving her a smile that looked like he was trying to smile to mask his emotions, but he was truly sad. Then every seemed to happen so fast that the two wouldn't know what happening as the something came out of the water. . .

The bridge gave away from the first strike, but saved Kane also by making him fly off where he was sitting instead of being eaten up with the stone. His body tumbled and rolled as he hit the bridge and the ground in the end from rolling off the bridge. Water was falling down from the big explosion from the water like rain during all this. On the other hand Alice saw what seemed to be a giant White Sea dragon with light royal blue runes all over its body. Also it was floating in mid-air now over the bridge as strange as it seemed. Kane who was on the opposite side of the bridge yelled over to Alice wanting to be use for something, "Alice run away! I'll handle it," He wanted to sacrifice himself for her. Of course he had no idea how to even fight, but it was only after Kane afterall. Anger erupted from the beast being shown from it beginning to slam the end of its body, the tail into the bridge breaking it into pieces with its massive weight. Alice on the other hand was out of Kane's view from the massive explosion of rumble and water. Worse was he was being stared down by two demonic looking black eyes with red pupils shaped like slits. Then it began to charge at Kane at an amazing speed to surely kill him. Though the dragon froze in the air along with everything this else... Instead the girl, surely now being Destiny was standing by him bending her back in a slight arch to look over him. She didn't have one emotion anywhere on her face as she spoke giving tranquility to the area, "Stand... Fight.... Fight hungry Oni*****." Her word range was minimum it seemed to of a child's. The words echoed out shattering the time barrier allowing everything to speed up. Muscles, they began to move rapidly making Kane's body to roll out of the way for the most part, but he suffered small cuts from just the wind of the charge. His stare brought himself to look at himself with hardly any blood coming out of his wounds. The fact he even had blood was rather amazing with him being dead and all. Though, he hurried to his feet to notice now that he had a sword slung to his back, a katana sheathed in basic oak woodwork. His mind raced with the Dragon staring down at Kane again only to be distracted by a large rock hitting it in the middle of its nose by sure luck. Aggravated the dragon roared loudly to symbolize it. Fear would run through the rock thrower, Alice. It would cause her to scream in fear realizing the horrible mistake she just made. Then finally the dragon began charging at Alice going to take her out with one strike and finish Kane….. Though it would never make it Alice and instead it is replaced by a few thousand black flower pedals that glowed like they were alive. They blew into Alice losing their luster of glow only to disappear breaking apart smaller and smaller over time. Kane on the other hand had a sword in his hands and looking at what he had just done. His blade was clean as the Oni's had no blood, but the sudden reaction he had given was unlike him. The sword cut into the beast like it was butter splitting it in half. The blade seemed normal enough other then a faint light blue light around its ice cold metal. He broke his trance and yelled out, "Yahta!*****" Alice was looking at all the flowers now flowing about her for a the moment. Her attention was soon drawn else where. The legs began to push again against the ground making her rush down to the bank of the small stream. Her reason was Kane was falling backwards now. His body began to shake as he felt his eyes become heavy. His sword falling out of his hand and begin destroyed into a few blue flower pedals disappearing slowly on the ground like sand on a filter. In his mind he could hear some one running towards him, but.... Muffled yelling then was heard in his ears and then everything became….

Black.

~(As I have mentioned before here are the star info from last chapter and now this chapters. I don't care if you pay not attention to them because they are simply just fun for me to do anyways. Other then that lets get back on track. I plan on making a third chapter of course seeing 'Black' is a pretty suckie ending, other then a good cliff hanger and Color. Blue is much better though of course, but if anyone who views this I'll be a while as I got a lot on my mind right now. I can't really figure out anything in my head, so its break time for me as I try and win the chess match in my head before I do something so very very stupid. Till then, Review, Have Fun, Rebel against the Society, and stare at the sun daily.

*= Oddly once before in her class one student did infact have his ears bled, luckily he was transferred to a much more silent class. The cause of how he had that happen to him was a medical reason, but he is referred to in the class to make fun of the teacher quite a lot.

**=Alice was truly hopeless at cooking and any thing involving it and her parents were never around to help her with her lunch. She took food from Kane daily though seeing she brought no lunch ever to school, so far. After awhile it just progessed to the point where Kane made her, her own lunch daily for school.

***=The Theory is that anything with a good amount of intelligence and put into a shape will obey what that shape is. In this case its the shape of being a human, so in which he will act human. Just like if you put a soul into an owl... They will progressively act more and more owl like, but after awhile just be an owl with unusual high amount of knowledge depending on the person and with a few odd memories too. We do not recommend you try possessing anything other then what you already are or at least stick to trying to bend a spoon with only your imagination.

****=The Park is a place where normal people go to fool around at or mourn for something at. Well take a guess of what it was used for in this case,though it rather empty as people find it a horrible place. The reason of that is because a kid broke out making a small gang of kids making every other kid scared of the park. Now everyone strays from it.

*****=The term Dead weight is very literal here as he is techinally dead for all that have no attention span and forgot. There isn't much other then the body of the Dead weighs the same unless it decays, in possession cases... Of what ever it possessed. In this case some spirits have possessed feathers, flowers, or even rubber balls to find how much of a horrible failure it was for them picking something so light or flammable... in some cases...

******= Oni is the word for Demon in Japan. Though for this thing today it shall be used for Evil Spirits. Hurah?

*******=Yahta is "I did it!' in Japanese . For anyone who watchs the show, Hiro says is quite a lot on the show, "Heroes" or in my terms my version of a man's soap opera.

Alright the moment is at end and the Chapter Two info at end is over. Reviews would be nice for I'll respond them next chapter if I feel they were not too offending or mature for the audience.

)~


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny is Rage

~!~ Well I did it... Some how I decided to focus on fighting in this chapter seeing I rather this not be a romance novel. If you are at all wondering, no I have not fixed or/and figured out how to fix my problem ^_^ Though I'll just have to get over my stubborn attitude and keep writing. Lets think on the bright side. I got tickets to the Indians Game for the Indians v. Yankees Wooh! That and I notice I gain hits, but never reviews... so maybe I'll get some voices this time around.~!~

Horsemen of the Apocalypse is a large Legend that many have heard of. The Four Horsemen, with the names of Pestilence, Famine, War, and Death*. Each Horseman have separate, but powerful powers and a different colored horse to symbolize a trait. For those who are unfamiliar with this story, here is some info. At the start of this story is Pestilence on his white horse. He rides out to conquer all the nations of the World. After is then War on his red horse. He wields a tremendous sword killing millions in his path. Then comes Famine in War's wake on a sickly black horse symbolizing gluttony and hunger. Finally is Death on his pale green horse with Hade's following him to take the remaining souls to their final destination. . .

Light came back to the world in a large flash and the world went on with no notice of the event**. A bear sat silently on a table at that same moment; it was not a real bear, but a stuffed one. Life came to this normally lifeless object as it slowly moved up onto its two hinge legs. The bear turned towards southwest to the only couch in the room. This only gave sight to a large smile attached to a towering body. The large creature wrapped its huge arms around the bear. At this point the bear was being squeezed to death. A familiar voice rang out into the air at the same moment, "You took so long to wake up!" This creature had been watching the bear with the name of Alice. She cried out in the end, "Kane!" This ruffled stuff bear could only reply in a dying voice,

"I am sorry I was so late Alice."

Hours seemed to fly by for the two companions. Kane had changed back to his human form. At this time he had been given some proper clothing*** to change into when he did. Lunch had already happened before Kane woke up. Therefore dinner came; it was a simple meal of Toast. None the less the day progressed and it became Monday. School was back on Alice's agenda. Though, leaving Kane wasn't an option to her because of her wandering dog, Wiley. He seemed to take a liking to attacking small furry objects that moved and resembled animals. Alice woke up bright and early to prepare for school. She packed all she needed for school and began to walk to school with backpack on her back containing school supplies, a lunch, and a very uncomfortable grumpy bear. The un-cracked felt the pounding of Alice's to only give an unfriendly feeling of roughness. Despite this silly fact, Alice would stop from a set of eyes piercing the back of her skull. A shadow. Someone was watching her and she just realized it. Her body spun around quickly seeing nothing, but the distance she had just covered. Something was following her or had been and she could feel it. She soon was over her strange assumption and she began to run off. Her destination was school. She would arrive only to hear the warning bell for the school. Her face with rosy cheeks of embarrassment still from thinking she was wrong about being watched.

23, 43, 9... Then click. A simple blue locker opened up by Alice's grip. She then carefully put her book bag inside it, along with unzipping her bag. This allowed the bear inside to finally gain light for only a few moments before hearing a quick, "I am sorry!" From no doubt Alice. A slam was heard from her slamming the locker and then running. It produced an echo that went through the bear's non-existent ears. Crawling out slowly of the book bag, the bear easily found its way out. This only caused the bear to then fall down off the book bag. Books and notebooks took the light impact of the small bear's fall. It sat and waited bored inside such a place, it was hot, the smell was of old books, and the darkness was a bothering thing to deal with. Alice came and went as the day began to progress. Though finally Alice opened her locker and put Kane back into her backpack. During that time Kane was thinking that taking his chances with the dog would have been at least exciting...

The zipper of the book bag containing Kane opened slightly at the top with Alice taking it out. She smiled at the bear say in a concerned and happy voice, "I am so sorry you had to stay in that locker all day, but just think you get spend time with me now." The bear glare down at her meanly. This was because of the new born fear of the locker. It had become a horrible place to even think about.

"I think I'll take my chances with Wiley next time," Kane said in a ticked off voice. This caused Alice to frown slightly at Kane. Kane sighed defeated to her sad face and said, "Though... I am very happy that I get to spend the rest of the day with you, Alice." She cheered up quickly. It lasted for only a few quick moments. Kane's body was feeling an insanely powerful aura by them. It showered down in power on the two making the air become shaky and thin. This odd occurrence made Alice drop her bear and a blood red arrow zoomed by where the bear use to be. It was not an arrow though. It was made of energy or something in the shape of an arrow. Then Alice would see the 'Shadow'. A tall slender man with sleek and neat long blue hair. A frown was smeared onto his perfect and untouched slightly pale skin. His serious hazel eyes stared down at Alice as if he was piercing through her heart. Then his lips began to move producing in a sedate tone,

"Pestilence missed, Pestilence never misses." He had a bow made of same glowing energy the arrow was made of. His perfect right hand began to gain a firm grip on the bow. The string began to pull back slowly by his left hand. Alice had fallen on her back in terror seeing another blood red arrow come from nothingness and be pointed towards her. Pestilence opened his mouth again and said, "Pestilence will now eliminate you." The bowman's words were filled with vanity as he spoke in third-person; an example of this is the behavior of Caesar. The grip on the red thing string loosened, but the arrow was never fired. Pestilence was gliding backwards gently. His eyes fixed on the tree he had just been on fall down towards the South. The source of this was already jumping towards the archer.

A katana came swooped downward at Pestilence's head. The carrier of it was Kane. He roared out of his mouth furiously, "You won't harm her!" Then the sword met the body. Then body blurred being just an illusion. Kane spun quickly in the air to see some thing horrible. Pestilence was standing in the air like it was ground and at least forty blood red arrows all aiming towards Kane. They had no bows, but shot down at fired speeds none the less and made contact. Kane's body went crashing down into the ground as a large explosion of earth happened. Alice had already begun to move towards the crash area. The dust soon cleared as green pine trees were all around the banged up Soul Samurai. Kane looked around his surroundings not seeing Pestilence anymore, but Alice rushing towards him. His samurai outfit that seemed to appear every time he turned into a human was highly ruined with being torn up all over. The destroyed upper half exposed his bare upper body. A crying mass went and put its arms around Kane, but it didn't mean safety at all.

Her words were full of concern, "Kane! Please don't get up!" She said the last part as he tried to... It would cost Alice her _life_.

A blood red arrow zoomed into Alice's side and her body went flying away into a tree. An explosion was heard by Kane's already dulled senses. Even with them dulled it was easy to realize what just happened. Anger and rage began to flow throughout Kane's body. Pestilence snickered lightly being only in at least thirty feet away in front of Kane. Pestilence smirked lightly as there was no trace of Alice at all.

Blue soul energy spat out of Kane's body's pours. The energy acted like an alive form of wind. Filled with new found strength his body rose up slowly. His only weapon was anger to fuel him, while Pestilence had a bow. Pestilence rose up his bow. The string began to pull back with his left hand. A blood red arrow slowly formed to symbolize it was going to be a powerful shot. Kane's crater then grew as he yelled out into the air, "Pestilence!" The named boomed out into the air. He never actually told Kane it was his name, but it was assumed. The ground shattered close to him, but none of this phased Pestilence's emotionless face. Kane's body began to move on its own. No sword. Kane decided he had to substitute with his fist. His right fist clenched and he began to rush. He threw himself with the punch at Pestilence. He was giving everything he had in one punch. The arrow was released while Kane fist makes it right by the bow. The fist hit the tip of the arrow and then all Kane could hear was a high pitch ringing noise. All he could see was darkness taking him again. An explosion of Soul Energy happened, being the color of blood red and light blue winds circling it with sinuous intents.

Another small crater was in the ground with two standing bodies in it; one with its fist against the others chest and other in an untouched black cloak. Pestilence frowned lightly at Kane seeing what had just happened. Kane's body went limp and it fell into the ground against Kane's will. Pestilence looking over him and said to the soon to out cold Soul, "You fail Samurai. Now-" He looked to his left quickly and Kane felt the darkness take him. He was unable to see the rest. To his left was a figure coming in fast. Its body of a male clothed in sturdy, but light black leather and a red scarf covering the bottom of the male's face with his whole neck. He gave no words while he went to attack. Instead his fierce blue eyes burned of excitement towards Pestilence. He had white messy hair, meaning there were no pigments in the hair for coloring. His fist glowed deeply of white soul energy, which Pestilence avoid easily with another illusion. At this point the Fist User was already aware that Pestilence was then in the air. The figure quickly changed course, jumping upward into the air. This seemed to turn to the worse with the sky being blood red around his target. Quite a lot of blood red arrows coming down at the First User. The body of the new arrival disappeared in a quick burst of speed and white Soul Energy. Pestilence was waiting though with an Arrow aimed right at the man's face. He smirked and said, "Now you will learn to not interrupt my meals!" Thunder shot down from the sky.

A large boom happened as the skillful fist user landed on the top of a tree. His balance was amazing as the tree didn't even shake from his landing. The explosion in the air slowly cleared revealing a smoking body. The body floated like it was in water, but finally it began to stand back up slowly defying quite a lot of physics. The body's face had its signature frown and turned its head towards the left. A girl with some what dirty blond hair and butterscotch eyes was standing in the air like him, her clothing looking of a school girl's. She wore a short skirt, a slightly low cut shirt, and a wizard's hat was on her head to throw off the whole outfit. The basics of the colors on her were purple in her clothing. Her loose clothing fluttered in the wind somewhat on her eighteen year old looking body. Her body leaning on what seemed to be a long baton and she finally then opened her mouth to speak, "You know I hear high up objects are a prime target for lightning." She giggled finding the humorless joke funny. She quickly got into stance as Pestilence seemed to rather angry now.

"You two shall learn your place! You really think you two lower class Souls can take Pestilence! I know all your skills and moves already, there is no way-" Pestilence turned around quickly to grab the fist of the fist user. He threw his other fist only to be caught and along with the same deal with his right foot. Then Pestilence smirked, "This is all you have!?" and the fist user flew backwards at the girl. She grabbed the Fist User almost dropping her own weapon in the process. The two were clearly still outmatched, even if it was two versus one. Pestilence laughed heavily and shouted out at the two, "You… Will die**** here!" Her eyes looked like they were conducting electricity from feeling humiliated by such a comment. Which was literal as her body began to produce static... The Fist User rushed back and Pestilence aimed his bow. He yelled out being a very angry archer, "I shall end this with one blow!" His arrow formed quickly, but when he released the string it just released a large blast at the general direction of the two.

The air crackled with energy as the Fist User had some spell of lightning casted on him from the Lightning User. His fist made impact with the large explosion of red coming at him. Finally he spoke then as he released his Soul Energy himself, "raion-unari*****" His fist now covered in white runes began to plow directly into the blast. Then another large explosion.

Trees blew from the large winds of the explosion. It blew the girl and male partner away being so strong, but Pestilence only skidded back. His hand was wiping the blood away from his mouth. This was because of being hit in the stomach. He had been damaged by such low class souls. His anger only built from the thought. The fist user was back on ground level. Unlike Pestilence he was holding his right arm. His arm smoked from being hurt by taking all the impact. Burn marks all over the skin almost covering the whole arm. Also having none of the leather nor light black cloth on it anymore. Meanwhile Pestilence spoke up and said in an egotistic tone, "Pestilence spares you three for now, though Pestilence will be back for his meal soon enough. Then you shall taste Pestilence's real wraith." He turned around and a large black wooden door formed from nothingness. It built itself up from the base being made of a wood that seemed like it was almost a metal. Pestilence hand opened the door and walked into where ever it lead him... The door closed behind him with a loud echoing slam.

"Come back you vane bastard!" The girl ran at the door, but it was much too late. The closed door had disappeared before she even became close to the door. She screamed out loudly to express her anger. Then a sigh left her soft lips and her head turned to look down very disappointed towards her partner. He let out a light sigh himself only to look away. Finally then she would notice Kane, lying in his crater on the ground. The Staff User soon enough made her way down to the crater. Her body being slightly fatigued from using her power soul energy attacks so much. She leaned on her baton again and said to unknown male to her, "Hey wake up you lazy idiot." The man did nothing and the girl's eye twitched in anger. She thought she was being ignored and because of that she got very angry. Kane woke up in a hurry from a shock of electricity going through his body.

He yelped up to see the girl and looked around frantically, though it hadn't been a dream. The girl was giggling not knowing he was very distressed. She stopped quickly seeing how he put his head down and muttered out, "Alice..."

Pestilence walked slowly throughout his living quarters. It was a large lab and he was looking at a large glass cylinder. It had wires connecting from the top and bottom with also large rubber tubes too. It was also filled to the brim with some blood red liquid that was very easy to see through, but that wasn't the odd part. It was the person inside that was the weird part. Pestilence smirked lightly and said, "You'll make a fine subject for my experiments." He turned away beginning to walk away from his new subject.

"Alice."

!~! Amazing news, the next chapter will be all info on this confusing world I made in my head. So I would advise skipping it if you dislike learning. Just think of it as a filler, but this one having actual importance to the story line. In other news I somehow read Twilight, that book... It isn't bad, but none the less -.- Ruins my view on vampires, along with no class Vampire Hunter. Oh well, in other other news I Zangoated****** the First Chapter so check it out !~!

*=Listed in order of how much I like them, of course Death is last. This means he is number one.

**= This event is only happening to one individual, so why should the world bother with such a thing and let the other things living on it deal with it. The Earth probably has better things to do anyways like make more oil or other natural resources. That or maybe it just wants some peppermint tea because I could sure go for some.

***= This is because of how he always changes back into his samurai clothing when he turned back into human form.

****=Rather odd phrase seeing Soul's are already dead... So ponder that for a while, are Souls kill-able again?

*****=This is Japanese and it means Lion Roar, but I have no idea how to make is possessive to Lion's Roar, so please deal with it ^_^

******= Zangoated was created in response to a certain author who uses the word latter. Latter is some how a word, so says , but I beg to differ! In which Zangoated was created and its meaning is to literally re-write something.


End file.
